When pressing sheet metal objects, for example when manufacturing automobiles, a number of presses arranged in sequence are often used in a line to perform the various operations in preparing parts. Usually, mechanical devices are used for removing the object from a press and inserting the object in the subsequent press in the line. Between these mechanical devices, the object is transferred by means of a transfer unit of the type described by way of introduction. With the help of this transfer unit, the object can either be transferred in a straight path or the object can be turned over during transfer if this is required for the object to assume its correct position for pressing in the next press.
With the aid of the transfer unit, the object can thus be transferred along an essentially horizontal path between the two presses. If the object is to be turned over, this is done by a 180.degree. rotation about an essentially horizontal axis which is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the object when transferred between the presses. The gripping devices in the transfer unit are adapted to the object to be transferred. In this manner, it is possible by interchanging the gripping devices to handle objects of different shapes and sizes.